


"Electricity Doesn't Like Me"

by Dach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Cas, Basically, Cas versus Elecricity, Cas versus Seemingly Everything, Cas versus Technology, Cas versus the Modern World, DLDR, Dean-death fix-it, Destiel - Freeform, Electricity is evil, Fluff, I mean one of the many Dean-deaths, I suck at tagging, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, adorable Cas, and Dean would know, and by Dean-death, awkward Destiel, crosswalks are evil, cute as hell, the water faucet thing actually happened to me, this was an idea produced while eating candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: “Hello, Dean.”An exasperated groan from the other end. Then, “Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?”“I do. It is two AM, for your information.”A grumpy: “That was a rhetorical question, Cas!” before Dean sighed heavily. “What do you need?”“I need you to push a button.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cas believes that all electricity is evil. Therefore, Dean must press the button for the crosswalk in Castiel's stead. And if Dean was asleep and it is two AM.... entirely not important.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rene_Dullahan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene_Dullahan/gifts).



The cars roared past in the dark, their tail lights painting the man’s face a washed-out red. The man in question continued staring at the innocent looking button as if it had done the Queen of England personal offence. A length of white stripes were painted across the intersection in front of him. The man flipped open a phone.  


The character’s breath escaped through his mouth in a light fog as he tapped a couple numbers on the keypad. Another few seconds and then a quiet ringing could be heard as the man bought the phone up to his ear; the phone nestled comfortably in his dark hair and the character hunched his trenchcoat-clad shoulders a little higher.  


“Cas?” A slurred voice answered after a few more rings. The man it belonged to sounded exhausted, but the angel seemed not to care.  


“Hello, Dean.”  


An exasperated groan from the other end. Then, “Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?”  


“I do. It is two AM, for your information.”  


A grumpy: “That was a rhetorical question, Cas!” before Dean sighed. “What do you need?”  


“I need you to push a button.”  


Apparently, the blunt answer was enough to throw the tired hunter on a loop. “What?”  


“I require a person to push the button for the crosswalk in my stead. So of course, I called you.”  


There was silence.  


“You called me at two-fucking-AM to ask me to push the button for the crosswalk?!”  


“Yes.”  


There was silence and a slight rustling noise; no doubt Dean was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just push it yourself!”  


"Electricity doesn’t like me, and I happen to be an electrical conductor.” said Cas. He shot another glare at the button.  


“Is this about the faucet?”  


“You will need to be more specific, Dean.”  


A whining groan answered Cas.  


“Are you afraid of electronics because that water faucet zapped you?”  


“I am not afraid. It is a logical withdrawal from all electrical contact.”  


“You’re a scaredy cat.”  


“I’m hardly a feline, Dean.” Cas actually managed to look relatively offended at the very suggestion.  


The nth sigh from the other end of the line. “The faucet was broken. I don’t think that the button is.”  


“From my sample space, it is not only dangerous but illogical to do such a thing as touch this button.”  


“Argh!” Several seconds passed as Dean calmed a bit more. A few more cars whizzed by. “You're a goddamn robot sometimes, you know that Cas?”  


“I am in no way a robot. If I was one, I doubt that the electrical energy would mix well with my current body.”  


“No! I mean-” Dean cut himself off. “Fine. What crosswalk are you at?”  


“September Street.”  


A couple more seconds of grumbling then the beeping of the “end call”. Cas put the phone in one of his many pockets.  


Several more minutes passed in relative silence, the only noise coming from the seemingly infinite number of vehicles as they passed by. At long last, Dean walked up, his face buried in the leather of his coat collar. Glaring at Cas, he slapped the button without a single word. A few more moments of quietude and then the cars drew to a stop and the ever-red LED hand changed to a white figure.  


“Thank you, Dean.” said Cas, before striding purposely towards the other side of the road. Dean stood stock-still for a few more moments before giving chase to the angel.  


“Hold the fuck up!” He called towards Cas. Panting, he drew alongside the angel at the other side. The LED lights blinked back to the red hand. “You know you could have just done the teleportation thing, right? It’s dark enough!”  


“But then I wouldn’t have been able to see to you.”  


“...What?”  


Castiel stepped forwards and, much to Dean's complete and utter shock, awkwardly embraced the other man before disappearing into thin air. The cars continued moving around Dean as though nothing had happened. “...What?”  


The hunter stood absolutely still for about a minute. Abruptly, the wind picked up and he instinctively pulled the old leather coat tighter around him.  


“What the fuck?”  


Dean shook his head in confusion and hit the button for the crosswalk.

**Author's Note:**

> It was stuck in my head. So I wrote it.


End file.
